


Kamoshida's inner desires

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Porn, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is pretty much my shameless Fanfiction I made for myself cause I kinda think Kamoshida is a hot, Please read this as one long work instead of chapter by chapter as that will make it a better reading experience
Relationships: Kamoshida Suguru/Original Female Character(s), suguru kamoshida/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	1. fuck me

Amy's Pov

listening to kamoshida while trying not to get distracted by him, ever now and then you think you would see him have a quick sneaky glance over at you but shaking it off to imagination. The class bell rings loudly and everyone rushes off after packing their things while you just calm stand by Mr. kamoshida's desk as he is finishing up some writing. When finally he looks up to you ''what happened this morning Amy? it's not like you to be late'' biting your lip before speaking you look down ''My alarm didn't go off and I swear I set it last night... It wont happen again, Mr. kamoshida''. Suddenly he stands from his desk and walks around now leaning against his desk looking down at you with his brown eyes ''please call me Suguru'' he grabs my hand and brings me into the back room and we lean on his desk his hand comes up gently and lightly stroking your cheek with his thumb, a dark blush staining your cheeks you look up to him and he pulls his hand away and puts both of them in his pockets. ''Just make sure it doesn't happen again or I'll have to keep you behind after school...is that understood?'' nodding your head slowly still a little confused ''y-yes, Mr. kamoshida'' you then start to walk out when you hear him say after you ''Suguru~'' you couldn't help but smile at that as you walk out of the back room.

Mr. kamoshida P.O.V

He had to everything to pull back his hand from Amy's cheek the effects she has over him he cant help it. The way her blue eyes look so innocent the way she bites her lip when nervous or deep in thought it all made him want to kiss her and feel her soft pink lips against his. When she say's Mr. kamoshida to him is sent him crazy but luckily for him he is good at controlling himself but now after today he doesn't know how much longer he will last.

-TIME SKIP-  
Amy's P.O.V  
It's the next morning and you had woke up at 6:00am wanting to wash your hair with looking over your notes all night, getting a towel for your body and one for your hair you turn on the shower to let it heat up. Placing your hand in the running water it's warm just the way you like it then slowly turn the heat up to do your hair. After the shower you towel dry your hair a bit then strait dry it so its easier to style, curling it loosely you let it rest to set then put on matching lacy underwear for them being the first thing you pulled out then black leggings and a burgundy round neck fitted shirt then just some burgundy red pumps and black cardigan. Having a small fast breakfast as you pack your backpack you then head to school for 8:45am to find your seat in the vollyball team practice.

-ANOTHER TIME SKIP~-

The practice was easier than expected and your happy to say you did well, guess them extra hours worked. Walking out of the Gym you pick up your bag and phone which you had to give in before starting practice you and a few class mates head to again Mr. kamoshida class and you will be on time today. Walking in smiling and joking with the boys because you prefer boys to girl because of all their silly dramas you take your seat taking out your books needed when you hear Mr. kamoshida's voice ''look who came in on time'' his voice wasn't so gentle as he said this the boys you was talking to all look confused so you just look up to him ''look's like someone woke up of the wrong side of the bed'' you didn't see the need for the tone he had so you spoke your mind. His eyebrow raised at you ''an hour after school, Miss. Lyons'' he walk to his desk and your jaw drops ''that's not fair...you started it asshole.'' ''TWO HOURS!'' the boys hold back their laughter hardly ''aw come on!''.

Mr. kamoshida's P.O.V  
He thought he could keep it under control but when he saw Amy walk in talking and laughing with the boys in the Gym and wearing that fitted shirt and leggings made him snap. It's all showing off her shape to him and that shirt is hiding her breasts away from him and he didn't like that at all. Then there's the way she shocked him with the comebacks at him it made him want to bend her over the desk and spank her ass hard making her say his name and pleasure her. He then snaps himself out of these dark sexual thoughts when he hears the bell ring watching Amy walk out of the Gym with them young inexperienced boys they wouldn't know how to treat or pleasure a woman a young woman like Amy that is.

Amy's P.O.V  
You could feel his eyes on you all through class then even more when you left it was all just bugging you the way he is acting today then yesterday popped into your mind the way his hand touched your cheek. You liked it so much but it's all wrong he is your coach nothing more can happen so you just go through the rest of your day trying to forget about it. Good luck to that, when the bell rang out for end of school your heart started to race as you walk to his office. The halls are empty apart from the very few students and teachers, Mr. kamoshida door is open and you see him sat at his desk you wait a moment before knocking ''Mr. kamoshida?''. He looks up to you and waves for you to come in ''shut the door behind you'' he said and you did weirdly the blind for the little thin window is down which its usually not you ask ''am I doing a test or something?''. As your attention is on the drawn down blind you feel a pair of arms wrap gently around your waist and a hot breath on your neck ''no test or anything like that... my sweet Amy'' he then softly nibbles on your ear causing a gasp to escape your lips ''M-Mr. kamoshida w-what are you doing?''. ''You know what I'm doing and don't say you don't want this. I have seen the way you look at me I bet you even dream about me~'' his hands then move all over your body and up your shirt and you feel yourself starting to loose yourself at his touch soon giving in and sharing your affection with your teacher when you say into his ear ''Suguru~''. That's when you made him snap and he lifted you up knocking all the papers off the desk placing you down as he strips you down "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you have no idea how much I have wanted this to happen before I did it i had to make sure you were 18 turns out your 19" he gets up and pulls the all the blinds down along with the ones on the doors he locks the back room doors he undoes his belt buckle and unzips his pants and pulls them down he has a raging erection i could see it through his boxers he snaps me out of my thoughts by saying "Like what you see sweetheart" he bends me over the desk again pulls his boxers down and he coated the tip of his cock in my wetness and pushed his cock all the way inside me he spurts " Fuck your so tight your pussy feels so good around my cock" his cock fits me like a glove he's thrusting in and out of me I feel a knot in my stomach Cumming around his cock "Ahhhh~ fuck suguru" I think that sent him over the edge cause he came inside me he pulled out of me found all my clothes gave them to me I got dressed and fixed my Hair i grabbed his boxers and pants and gave them to him he slipped them on and zipped and buckled his pants back up he took a scarf and covered up the hickeys he made on my neck he kissed me on the cheek and took my phone and put his number in my phone and told me "text me darling maybe we can do this some other time maybe in my bedroom, next time we can take our time" he gave me another passionate kiss he slips his to tonuge in my mouth he pulled away and a trail of saliva connected our mouths we wipe eachothers mouths and kiss before I leave after we clean up our mess he says to me "Goodbye Sweetheart text me tonight" "I will I love you kamoshida I have for a while text me tonight see you" I leave and walk out the door and go home


	2. confrontation

Reuji's pov  
I walk by the Gyms backroom when I hear Amy say "damn suguru that really hurts not so rough" and kamoshida replies "not so loud sweetheart" I used my instincts and busted open the door i was expecting to see kamoshida and Amy having sex but instead I see Kamoshida tending to Amy's back injury i caused it's still kind of bloody and it's all bruised because of me Amy who is our star volleyball player can't make the championship this Friday I feel so bad I shouldn't have tried to "tuffin her up" Kamoshida snaps me out of my thoughts by saying "I hear your the one responsible for her injuries your lucky Amy convinced me her father and the other facility members here to let you stay but if this happens again you will be expelled now leave so I can finish cleaning her wound" I saw that Amy's shirt and bra were tossed in the corner i snap at Amy saying "shouldn't a female teacher be doing this not Kamoshida" she says something I cannot believe "what reuji you act as if we have never seen eachother naked before believe me I've seen every inch of his body and he's seen every inch of mine we are dating after all" she turns around and kisses Kamoshida "Oh and reuji tell anyone about us being together or anything you saw or heard and I will end your life and that is a promise now Suguru finish cleaning my wounds so we can go back to your place ;)" they finish up. And they both pass me in the hallway out the school door I walk home thinking about what I have learned, heard and witnessed i can't believe Amy is dating Kamoshida but hey it's not my life I must keep my lips and mouth sealed or my life is over.


	3. volleyball tournament

suguru kamoshida's Pov

Since Amy got injured i have to fill in for Amy the school doesn't mind since their is a rule that states that Amy can choose a teacher or student to fill in for her since she is the headmaster's daughter and everyone knows her father can fire them in a second god I want to wrap my hands around her and make love to her to make her feel better as i go down on her I am snapped out of my thoughts by Amy coming over to me and whispering in my ear "I see that your biteing your lip you must be thinking lewd thoughts about me but save those for later now you need to focus on the vollyball championship happening in 10 minutes" "your right Amy"

Amy's Pov

Me and Suguru are going back to his place he is driving and I'm in the passenger's seat we get to his house he picks me up opens the front door we walk in and he kicks the door closed he sets me down and sets me down on the couch spreads my legs apart and pulls down my Skirt and underwear down and he sticks his face between my legs and he starts eating me out I moan out "Suguru fuck that feels so good" he go's faster i feel a knot build in my stomach as i moan out and grab his hair "fuck Suguru I'm Cumming ahhh~" I came on his face he cleaned up and said to me "I told you I'd make you feel good when we got home" I got dressed again and I wanted to do something for Suguru he was in our bedroom I walk in and sit on his lap and start to makeout with him i remove his sweat pants and his boxers i strip myself of my skirt and underwear i line up with his cock and lower myself onto him I go up and down on his shaft he is a moaning mess I came and then he came inside me he pulled out put his boxers on and I put my bra and Panties on and we cuddled under his blanket and we fell asleep.


	4. news

Ms Kawakami's pov

I pull up to Kamoshida's house for us to talk about Amy's mother while her father is away since her mother had passed away today and he won't be back for a while I knock on the door i opens only for me to see Kamoshida only in a pair of boxer briefs i can only assume Kamoshida and Amy have had sex and are in a relationship but their is nothing i or the school can do since their is a law that teachers can have sex with students if and only if the student is over the age of 18 , it is consensual and if it is less than a 10 year age difference since Amy is 19 and Kamoshida is 24 we can't do anything about their relationship and her father must be OK with it since all he cares for is money and the school doing well he snaps me out of my thoughts by snapping his fingers in my face "well by the look on your face you put the pieces together well come in were gonna get get dressed you stay out in the living room make yourself at home" he leaves for what I can only assume to be 10 minutes and they both walk out of Kamoshida's bedroom Kamoshida and Amy sit down Amy speaks up "so...what are you here for?" Kamoshida spoke "Well Amy this may sadden you but......" He stopped speaking i blerted out "YOUR MOM IS DEAD AMY thats what he was too scared to say just now we got the new this morning in the form of an email today" he doesn't cry or get scared she says something very shocking "good riddance she was a cunt anyway" my eyes widen but Kamoshida just shugs I got up and left

Kamoshida was stretched out in the window seat, a book open on his lap, enjoying the afternoon sun. He had been reading for a couple of hours and finally ended up falling asleep. His lightweight white shirt His shoes and socks sat off to the side leaving him barefoot to fully be able to relax. A half empty glass of wine sat on the small table to the side.

At the desk across from him sat a woman with her hair pulled up into a bun while she scribbled furiously across paper. She worked quickly to sketch the sleeping man across from her and did not stop until she was satisfied. When it was far enough along that she could finish it later, she set her pencil down and then got to her feet. She padded barefoot across the room and stood beside him. With a soft smile, she slowly reached a hand out and gently ran her fingers through his soft hair. She then leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. Unable to stop herself, she leaned further down to place another gentle one on his lips.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come over and touch me." Kamoshida said with a smirk before opening his eyes. "I was starting to get disappointed that you wouldn't."

The woman's cheeks turned pink with a blush, "You knew I was there?"

"Mm," he leaned up and kissed her. "I always know when you are around, my love."

After setting his book on the side table, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. She immediately snuggled into him and started placing kisses on his cheeks and neck. One of her hands slid inside his open shirt to caress his sun warmed skin and run her nails down his sides. When she lifted her head, she looked at him with flushed cheeks and pupils blown wide.

"Feeling bold today, are we? Well, you certainly won't hear me complaining." He dropped his hands from her waist as she changed her position on him so she was straddling his lap facing him. "What did I do to deserve this extra attention?"

She smiled at him before leaning down to kiss him. "I've been drawing you for over an hour. I just want to make sure I'm doing you justice." she had long since memorized his body, but it was still a game that they played. She rocked against his hips as her lips met his again.

Kamoshida made a pleased sound in his throat and grinned when she broke away again. "Oh, is that so? It would probably be much more believable if you didn't have such a ravenous look in your eyes." he let out a longer groan, "Or a hand in my pants."

Her teeth nipped at his neck and she chuckled. "I do have to see all of you. Every. Last. Inch." her words were punctuated with the slow slide of her hand up his shaft, from base to tip. She gave him a squeeze before removing her hand and he shuddered.

Words stopped after that. Her mouth was too busy kissing and nipping at Kamoshida's chest while her hands worked to open his pants and push them down. Once that was done, she slowly started to kiss her way down his body, stopping and paying attention to a sensitive spot at his hip just to make him squirm. She kept eye contact with him while she sucked a deep purple mark into his skin there. His eyes shut and his head fell back for a moment before he lifted it again and grinned down at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but his words were cut off by a loud moan as she took him into her mouth. She felt him give the smallest thrust up into her mouth but he held himself in check.

Her pace was steady; not slow but not fast either. Just enough to make him feel good but not enough to push him over the edge. The pressure shifted from light touches to firm squeezes and they had Kamoshida panting and letting out long pleased sighs. One of her hands moved down to fondle and caress his balls while she took him in as deep as she could. His voice caught on a long whine and she smiled as she popped off him while her hands continued to work him. Another squeeze of her hand and some precome came out of his tip. She leaned down and made a show of slowly lapping it up.

"Mm, I think I really will devour you. I'm simply famished."

With that, her mouth once again closed around his hard and leaking cock and went to work at sucking him off thoroughly. This time Kamoshida could not stop his hips from thrusting more but they were not hard enough to hurt her. She met his thrusts easily and with a pleased hum as she continued to take him as deep as possible. One of his hands reached down to hold onto her hair, wrapping his fingers through what had come undone, and just rested it there. His toes curled into the cushion he sat on and his eyes fell closed.

"L-love, I'm going to, ah!" Kamoshida's whole body bowed up as he called out her name with his release. He continued to thrust weakly through it and moan as she never once slowed down or stopped with her ministrations. Only when he became too sensitive did she pull away. "You are amazing." he panted out with a grin.

Her eyes were still full of hunger as she looked at them, even as she licked away the rest of his release from her hand. "No, that would be you, my king."

The name had kamoshida sitting up with a growl and pulling her up for a hungry kiss. Just as he started to tug at her dress, a knock came at the door. He made a displeased sound as she got off his lap and moved away. With a sigh, he got up and fixed himself up.


	5. fight

Kamoshida's POV

I wake up with be Amy in my arms the clock says 6:30 I wake her up tell her to put on her uniform and I walk in the bathroom and I get undressed and take a quick shower I get out and wrap a towel around my waist Amy's already ready I finish getting ready and we walk out the door and get into my car and drive to the Academy I park I get out and help Amy out of my car she walks to the Academy gate from the parking lot I lock my car and head to the gym and walk into my office 

Amy's POV

Since my wounds have finally healed up I can finally go back to class and continue volleyball practice all I have to do is avoid reuji like the plague ann walk up to me "Amy why did I see you and Kamoshida all lovey dovey why are you dating the man who broke reuji's leg. the country, the school and everyone else may think it's fine but it hurts me and joker to know that he even let alone kissed you" "Ann stay out of my personal matters or I will have my father expell you I have the entire school in my grasp" "you can't do that Amy" "oh I can so stay out of my business"  
TIME SKIP  
Reuji's POV

I've been tired of Amy and especially that bastard Kamoshida so I'm going to make them both pay I may not be able to hurt Kamoshida so I'm going to hurt the thing he cares about most I walk twords the far hallway where there are no teachers I corner Amy I grab her by her throat knee her in the stomach and start punching her with my free hand until I hear the snap of her nose breaking blood flows from her nose she cries in pain but out of nowhere the damn volleyball team and track team see me they all yell and almost all the teachers in the building including Kamoshida rush over Ann and Joker try and pull me away from Amy, Mrs kawakami pulled me away from Amy and restrained me , Kamoshida went over to Amy she tried to speak "K-Kamosi—" she couldn't speak his full name before collapsing on the floor the rest of the staff panicked a bit, Mrs kawakami tried to quiet the kids and staff members panicking everyone realizes that Amy isn't breathing the kids and staff panicked even more, Kamoshida checked her pulse she had a pulse she just wasn't breathing she needed mouth to mouth, most other staff members we're doing damage control the only two staff members available we're Kamoshida and Mrs kawakami but Mrs kawakami was restraining me, Kamoshida had to do it her life depended on him doing it, her life was in his hands.

Kamoshida's POV

I laid Amy flat down on the floor and did mouth to mouth CPR on her, her breathing went back to normal and I stopped but out of nowhere she grabbed my shirt collar and pulled in into a kiss I blush a little I pulled away not wanting to cause a scene I realize after she kissed me that her nose was broken her nose still occasionally dripped blood, luckily we can treat a broken nose School since our nurses highly trained there the best in the country, I pick her up and take her to the nurse office, the nurse told her to count to three then they snapped her nose back into place now we needed to deal with Reuji but Amy told me and the staff to let her help decide what happens to him.


	6. skipped practice

Amy's POV

“Amy see me in my office

back at Kamoshida's office

“So have you learned your lesson, Amy?” he snapped me out of my daydream.

“Yes Kamoshida” she corrected herself hoping to avoid any more of the sextual tension between them 

“Then maybe I can reward you” he smirked, ducking beneath her skirt.

Before she could even form a response, the unfamiliar sound of ripping caught her attention. Kamoshida stood up with a pair of lacy Red underwear in his mouth. Amy went red at the sight of his action and that crooked smile on his face.

He dropped the underwear on the floor and bent his head under her skirt again. Amy threw her head back in pleasure as his tongue skilfully entered her. A thin layer of sweat coated her small body as she squirmed beneath him, lost in euphoria.

Amy felt heat begin to build in the pit of her stomach as Kamoshida continued his ministrations on her. Her back arched off his desk. Her orgasm rocked through her body, hitting her unexpectedly.

Kamoshida lifted his head up once again only to grab her wrist and place it on his crotch. “You caused this, do something about it” he kissed her shoulder.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, bringing him closer to her and then took of his sweat pants and they fall to the ground while he took off his shirt. She looked down at his throbbing erection before he pushed her down, lining himself up with her entrance.

“Are you ready?” he asked

She nodded in response. And with that, he plunged himself into her.

“You’re so tight” he groaned into her shoulder as he pulled out and pushed deeper inside her. Soon enough, he speeded up his thrusts pushing deeper and faster and harder.

Small crescent shapes formed onto Kamoshida’s back as Amy clawed at him edging him closer to his release. 

Amy could already feel the familiar sensation of a climax approaching and she could tell that Kamoshida was close too. His thrusts became sloppier with every stroke; despite is inclination not to do so.

“Kamoshida! I’m going to come!” she screamed in ecstasy

“Amy!” he huffed pulling out, releasing white ribbons onto her thighs.

He lay next to her, letting her rest her head on his chest. The steady beat of his heart was almost relaxing after all that. Amy then looked up at him and Smiles at him and says.

“God that felt amazing maybe I'll skip volleyball practice more often"

Kamoshida looks at her 

“We can do this anytime there's no need to skip practice I won't let you” 

Kamoshida puts his boxers, pants and shirt back on, Amy got dressed until she realized she wasn't wearing underwear since Kamoshida ripped her underwear off so Kamoshida picked her up his arm hiding the fact she wasn't wearing underwear he locked up his office and took them home, getting into the house laying her down and getting into bed with her going to sleep


	7. penetration

Kamoshida brought Amy into his bedroom slowly stripping his clothes off himself fully naked undressing Amy and pushing her on the bed Kamoshida was kissing Amy passionately before pulling her into his arms kissing her gently as he caressed her bare tits before slowly laying her naked body down on his lap and massaging her breasts and stroking them. Amy tried not to moan but it didn't quite work as Kamoshida quickly caressing her breast and massaging her nipple before he then moved to her other breast while massaging it lightly rubbing it gently then moving to Amy's belly and fondling her nipples and squeezing her breasts as he started to stroke and lightly kiss her nipples then moving to the other side she was laying on her back with her legs wide open as her arms were wrapped around her head in a hug and now her hands were on her feet, and now with both her hands up her naked body and she began to stroke herself with a quick rhythm moving from one side of her torso to the other As Kamoshida moved his hands from Amy's breasts to her thighs they were so thick she could feel herself getting wet

kamoshida's cock instantly hardened in Amy's eager pussy. A grin spread across Amy's face as her pussy continued to get pounded by Kamoshida and proceeded to fuck Amy over and over again the two continued their glorious love making, which was a pleasure they both relished. Kamoshida's cock rammed Amy's pussy harder and faster until Amy could no longer resist the pleasure of being fucked in every position. Amy could not hold back and begged Kamoshida to fuck her harder it must have been so sexy seeing her take it so well. Kamoshida came hard and Amy came hard as well moaning loudly as she let her orgasm wash over her After their close encounter, Kamoshida lifted Amy's face to his and began to kiss Amy's lips softly and tenderly,

Kamoshida pulled out his cock out of Amy's pussy having her get off her knees in front of his cock he pushed is cock in Amy's mouth she started to suck Kamoshida's cock, kamoshida fucked Amy's mouth and throat he moaned, and his cock filled Amy's mouth and throat with his thick cum, and it all came out of Amy's mouth kamoshida's cum dripped down her chin and onto her chest and onto the ground.

Amy wiped Kamoshida's cum off her chin and chest licking it off her fingers.  
Kamoshida couldn't help but let out a laugh. Then Amy had finished licking it off and was smiling at Kamoshida and Kamoshida set her onto the bed with no resistance, and smiled again.  
Suddenly Kamoshida felt the heat from her fingertips on his chest, they both got dressed kamoshida was tempted to fuck Amy again

Kamoshida rapped his arm around Amy pulling her into his arms , Kamoshida looks at Amy smiling and saying "I love you Amy" , Amy looks at Kamoshida and says "I love you too Kamoshida" Amy then cuddles against Kamoshida ( both her arms around him and both her legs around him ) they both smile at each other and laugh before eventually he cuddles back into Amy .  
Kamoshida places his hands on Amy's shoulders and puts his arm around her, Amy looks at him and says "I love you Kamoshida" , Amy then hugs him , in an extremely emotional moment , as Kamoshida cuddles against her Amy's shoulders , Kamoshida kisses Amy on the neck and says "I love you too Amy" Amy then kisses Kamoshida on the cheek , Kamoshida pulls Amy into her lap , Amy kisses Kamoshida on the lips for a moment before pulling away leaving Kamoshida staring at Amy in amazement . Kamoshida smiles as Amy can feel the warmth growing between them, Kamoshida removes his pants and boxers my removes her panties and pants inserted His cock slowly into Amy's pussy letting her get used to the feeling By now she has gotten accustomed to the feeling of Kamoshida's cock inside her and it feels good, then he begins fucking her in slow motions pushing his cock in and out. As she is getting used to being fucked but Kamoshida doesn't know if he should go harder or slow down his thrusting making Amy feel good is his number one priority, Amy moans out "Kamoshida Harder ahh fuck~" Kamoshida goes harder and faster until Amy cums hard her orgasm washed over her with a few more thrusts he cums into her putting his boxers and pants back on handing Amy her Panties and pants she put them on they snuggle Kamoshida whispered in Amy's ear "I wasn't planning on having sex with you again tonight but that felt amazing "


	8. the dance

The middle of the school year, it was the night of the ball. You were wearing a wonderful white dress, with laces and white flowers on the back. You were walking towards the place, Coach Kamoshida at your arm. Yeah. Your Coach. Few people knew about the two of you being together. But since he had asked you to accompany him and be your dance partner, you didn’t have the heart to tell him no. And you had had no reason to. He wouldn’t have allowed you going with anyone else anyway. And you wouldn’t have the nerve to do such a thing anyway. Not even that you wanted to. 

So there you were. You were walking side by side, his hand pressing on your waist in a protective manner, you could see him from the corner of your eyes, glancing at others with defiance. He looked stunning : a beautiful black suit and an equally black tie. His raven black hair was neatly brushed. The white of his shirt was amplifying the color of his skin tone,peach coloured but tan at the same time. You could feel his eyes falling on you from time to time, and you were trying not to show how excited you were. But feeling his fingers drumming on your waist, you knew he noticed. You turned to look at him and saw a smirk. He turned towards you, and let you drown in his predatory eyes. You smiled too and refocused back in front of you in shyness, blushing brightly. All of the students were staring at you, and your heart was beating wild in your chest. Your couple was stunning. 

Then came the time to dance. He was towering over you, his left hand on the crook of your waist, pressing tightly, his right hand gently intertwining in yours. You were looking up to him, your head slightly bent backwards, and you did your best to ignore the others’ stare, that had not stopped. Actually, it was likely that everyone’s eyes were on you right now. His head was still straight, only his eyes were down on you, one of his smug smirks on his lips. Looking at him from below, he looked so much more majestic and intimidating, his presence almost royal. You couldn’t believe how lucky you were to be with him tonight. The two of you were dancing, as if you were one : going left, and right, you did exactly like you did in front of your glass in your room. You had trained a lot, for this moment to be perfect. As perfect as Kamoshida, who looked like he had been doing this all his life. And in a way, it didn’t surprise you this much that he was so at ease dancing like this. His eyes didn’t leave yours for one second. He looked amused and you understood that you must have looked very focused, you stopped pinching your lips, feeling your cheeks catch fire. “Relax sweetheart,” he said, his voice barely a purring whisper. To accompany his words, his grasp on your waist became tighter, pressing you on him even more. “You just have to follow me.” 

You tried to do as you were told, and suddenly, you felt as if everything had gotten a lot easier. It seemed the two of you were enjoying everything a lot more, everything had gotten way smoother, and you were spinning around in harmony, as if it was meant for centuries that the two of you had to dance together. You giggled and you quickly saw his lips get thinner in a discreet but genuine smile. You could feel his shoulder relax under your hand and his movements get more fluid. You really felt at home. You were now spinning around happily, even though you could still feel the others’ eyes on you. You glanced at them for a few seconds, before Kamoshida interrupted your thoughts, “See? They’re all admiring you… And how beautiful you are…” He was leaning forward, and his breath brushed your ear. You shivered slightly as his grip over you became slightly tighter. “They must be jealous of me, for having you…” 

His breath seemed to quiver. He exhaled loudly and whispered, making sure only you could hear, “I’m having trouble controlling myself when I see how beautiful you look in that dress, you know…”

Your hand clenched around his suit and his low words made you weak in the knees. You weren’t expecting that. A low chuckle rang in his throat through your entire body. Now that you were thinking about it, it was true that he was dancing really close to you. Too close. You had to focus to lift your eyes to meet his, feeling the heat gathering on your cheeks. You only wanted to hide your face on his shoulder, and just let him guide your dancing steps, the shyness making it unbearable to look at him in the eye, but you forced yourself to. Your face was on fire, and then you saw that his eyes were slightly closed, like a predator’s, gauging its prey. And silently laughing at how effective his words were on you. Perfect. That was exactly how he wanted you. That blush was adorable. But you may have been a bit shy, you were still in a playful mood. You tried to control your stuttering and whispered back to him, his hot breath now brushing right on your face, “But… Something tells me you’d like it more if you took that dress off of me, yes?…” 

A deep rumble boomed in his chest in a dull laugh. You could faintly see his canines from under his lips as he smiled a menacing grin. The deepest nooks of your being were asking you why on Earth you had decided to say that. You felt your leg tremble and you had trouble dancing properly now. He noticed and he pressed you even more against his body ; he was almost the one holding you on your feet at this point. You bit your lip and he chuckled again. He gently kissed your cheek, and this sudden contact made you understand that it was your body that was bursting aflame. You shivered but subconsciously leaned your head against his lips. He whispered in a growling huff, that was so, so low, “Hhm… Be careful what you’re saying little girl… You don’t… understand… what you’re doing to me…”

Your eyes closed for a short moment, desperately trying to calm down. A remote place of your mind wanted to answer that, yes, feeling that hardening ‘thing’ against your thigh, you could guess what you were doing to him. As if he understood that inner battle you were having with yourself, he chuckled and kissed you again, more hungrily, seeming holding himself back from tasting every single inch of your skin. He was humming softly, still making you twirl around, no one suspecting a thing about your couple. But you were actually this close to exploding. Your thighs were trembling and you were clinging to him for dear life, for him to give more, so much more. You were trying to stutter pleads for him to stop, or to get you out of here and do anything he wanted to you. “K-Kamoshida…,” you began to say. 

He lifted his head from you, his nose brushing against yours. “Tsk, tsk, tsk…,” he said. “Where are your manners, babygirl?” You squirmed against him, and you could have sworn the bump in his pants got more prominent, now rubbing slightly against you. He was making you lose your mind, he knew it, and if anything, it just got himself more aroused. He just wanted to hear you beg and that’s what he would get, you knew it. You knew it way too much. “S-… Sir… Please Sir…,” you managed to stutter. He groaned, and made you feel the bulge in his pants yet a little more, making you whimper. God you wanted him. 

And he obviously wanted you as well. You could feel him getting wilder against you, his touch losing its legendary tact and control. He was now almost groping you, feeling your body twitch at his fingertips. He was breathing more heavily in your ear. He started discreetly glancing around you, gauging the other students with his eyes. He suddenly took his hands off of you, you almost tripped on your own foot before he firmly took your wrist in his hand, pulling you away from the place. You could feel your face burning as you caught the eyes of a few other people, wondering why Kamoshida was pulling you away in such a hurry. But they could have understood everything if they had just looked between your thighs. The mere thought of it made you whimper…. and even wetter. Ironic, right? 

You focused back on Kamoshida, who was still pulling you by the hand, through the school’s corridors, you had lost track of where you were. You tried to call him and tell him to slow down, but the pounding in your chest stopped you in your try. The only sounds clearly audible were the squeaking of your shoes against the tiles and your two heavy breaths. You glanced at him when he finally stopped running. Your eyes were looking for his and he suddenly opened one door to hurry the both of you inside. Through the haze in front of your eyes, you recognized his office and your eyes widened, understanding what was going on. 

He pushed you to sit on the desk and immediately cornered you against the surface with his arms on either side of your body, his lips looking for yours. You were out of breath from your emotions and the running, but it was his passionate kissing that really lost you. You started grabbing at his suit, your legs instinctively opening to let him come closer. 

As he did get closer between your open legs, you needily grabbed his suit and struggled to try and get it off of him, both your mouths still locked in a passionate kiss. You felt his hands slip behind your back to try and untie the knot of your dress, and undo the lock of your bra. He did so with a remarkable skill and a few seconds later, the sleeves of your dress were falling down your arms, but you barely took notice, both your hands pressed against Kamoshida’s face. You were beginning to whimper a bit and he was growling like a beast right next to you, sending electricity down your spine. You struggled to break the kiss, and, out of breath and slightly light-headed, you managed to say, “P-Please I need you…” 

He laughed in a demented way, before answering, his hands moving under your dress to reach your panties, “Trust me… You have NO idea what need is, babygirl…” 

His mouth collided with yours again, before drifting down your jawline after a few moments. Your panties went down and he purred in your ear, “For instance…” The tip of his index touched your clit and you jolted. “If I had been listening to my instinct…” He nibbled ‘gently’ at your neck and began rubbing between your legs. “I would have fucked you right in that dancing hall… For everybody… To see… What a good girl you are to me…” He was kissing softly right over his bites and he lifted his head slightly. “And maybe you would even be into that…” 

He chuckled lowly, making you shake like a leaf trying to get a grip on him. “Being watched, hm?” He rubbed faster and faster. You didn’t know what to do, or what to pay attention to. His voice and his words were hypnotizing. The movements of his fingers were taking every ounce of concentration away from your head. So you just absentmindedly nodded while you looked up at him, your hands clenching on the sides of his neck. His fingers seemed to move faster. “Yeah… But there’s a problem with that, sweetheart.” You were looking deep into his eyes with an odd look on your face ; half pleading, half fascinated. Your control over your body and facial expressions was slowly slipping away. His free hand grabbed you by the face, his fingers squeezing your cheeks. With that signature smirk at the corner of his lips, he softly explained, “I wouldn’t want any of these stupid boys getting any ideas about you… And why is that? I think you know the answer.” 

You tried muffling a moan by biting your lip, but his hand was in the way so your whimper echoed in the empty room. You quickly agreed, “Because I’mYours…” 

He chuckled again and leaned to kiss you passionately. After a few moments he continued, his voice a smooth purr, “Exactly… Good girl….” 

He let go of your face, though he was still hovering above you and you whimpered again, “Please Sir I-… I need to-…” 

A moan got in the way and you couldn’t finish your request. He purred and proceeded, with one hand, to take off his suit vest, his other one still pleasuring you down below. Seeing him from down there, flawlessly do everything at once while still looking at you in the eye with that intense expression of his was sending shivers down your body, going straight to your groin. You were holding yourself on your elbows on his desk : your back and arms were becoming a bit stiff, but you could barely feel it, all of your senses focusing on him. His vest hit the ground in a soft thud and in a matter of seconds he took off his tie, biting his lip. A violent wave of heat seemed to wash over your body and it reminded you that you technically still had your clothes on, so you let the top of your dress fall down to your waist, giving him a fantastic view of your perfect breasts. His gaze dropped down and his grin got broader. You wanted to give him everything. 

You slowly took your hand to grab him by his right wrist, the one that had been pleasuring you this entire time, and reluctantly made him stop. You huffed, suddenly feeling almost cold down there, and got up to your feet. He looked a bit surprised, but let you do what you wanted to, curious. As you got up, your two bodies were really close to each other, and you could smell all of him, making your eyelids drop slightly. You lifted your eyes up to meet his, and, your hand still holding his wrist and eyes intensely looking in his, you began sucking on his fingers, purring softly. You heard a content growl in your lover’s chest and kept going until they were all clean. You looked up at him again, and saw a hungry expression on his face, almost predatory. You straightened yourself so you could reach his lips more easily. Both your noses brushed together for a few seconds and you kissed him. Hearing him growl louder, you understood that he loved tasting you off of your mouth and you smirked. In the kiss, your hands were travelling his body, unbuttoning his shirt and his belt, teasing his crotch through his pants. You heard him growl barely intelligibly, “Take it, love.” 

He was touching and groping you with more passion, visibly still wanting to fuck you senseless. But not right now. He wanted you to do something first. And you gladly complied. Your hand slowly slipped in his pants to reach his cock, that was already throbbing against your hand. You said, as you were dropping to your knees, “Thank you Sir.” 

Kamoshida moved so he could sit against his desk, you between his legs. You had taken his cock out and were slowly jerking it, not breaking eye contact. With long strokes, you softly blew cold air on his member and took great delight in seeing him twitch and growl, wordlessly ordering you to take it in your mouth. You began by kissing and licking it up and down, and continued by wrapping your lips tightly around his head. You knew he wouldn’t mind you playing with him a little bit, but you also knew that he wouldn’t hesitate to force you onto his cock if you took too long. Even if you felt a little playful tonight, you didn’t really want to reach that point, only wanting to please him. Gradually taking him further and further down in your mouth, you began making little noises in response to his growls, and the sweet things he was murmuring to himself. His hand was now on your head, gently encouraging you to go further. You couldn’t really understand what he was saying, but you understood the main idea. “Such a good girl… Look at you… L-… Look at h… how good you’re making m-me feel…” 

On and on and on. Your eyes lifted way up to look at him, and they tore up a bit when you leaned forward to take his entire length in your mouth and down your throat. You stayed there for a few seconds, fighting against your reflexes and holding your breath, feeling his hand holding your head tightly and his moans echoing in the room. You mewled and drew back, out of breath, and with a terrible need of having him inside you. You closed your legs tightly together, your hands on either side of him, your mouth hungrily huffing next to his cock and your eyes pleading. “Wh-… What is it, love? … Do you.. need anything?”

You saw his smirk from down below and it… didn’t help with your… predicament. You whimpered, looking at him with the best pleading puppy-dog expression you could muster, kissing his length and not gazing away from his face. You did a little “mhmm” agreeing noise and very softly said “Please…”

He stepped aside and knelt down in front of you so his face was only slightly above yours. He lifted your chin with two fingers and said, his hot breath blowing on your face, “What do you want…. Tell me…” 

He was so close to you you could feel the heat emanating from his skin, it was as if you were both about to become one at any moment, fusing together. It made it hard for you to keep your eyes open, but you did, and answered, voice straight, showing how badly you wanted it and how there was no questions to be had, “I want to feel you fuck me…”

His lips got thinner in a smug smile, and he leaned down to kiss you. Your hands rose to touch his face and you almost lost balance on your knees, feeling weak from your want. He saw it and chuckled, lifting you up by the waist so you stood on your feet and, lips still connected to yours, he gently made you sit on his desk. The surface was smooth and felt familiar. Oh yes, he had fucked you on this quite a few times, and of course nobody knew about that. It was your nasty little secret. Thus your mind and body didn’t hesitate and you instinctively opened your legs for him. You were still kissing him, fingers brushing his hair, and you felt his hand teasing you in return. His thumb was rubbing your spot and his fingers teasing your entrance. You began squirming, hips bucking into him, and whimpering for him to be inside you. “Tsk, tsk, tsk my good girl, a little bit of patience, hm?,” he said as he dove between your legs so he could taste you.

Now that he was in front of you he could really see how badly your body was calling for his, and how wet you were. He didn’t spare time for much teasing and immediately started lapping your juices and sucking your pussy lips. Your mind way too hazy with pleasure, you could barely understand what he was mumbling to himself down below, sweet words about how good his sweetheart tasted. You whimpered loudly and put your hand in front of your mouth as a reaction. He lifted his head for a few seconds, just long enough for him to say, “Hhhehe do not silence yourself, I want everyone to hear you… I want everyone to hear how good I’m making you feel… And who is the only one who can… Is that understood?” 

You vaguely nodded before laying down on his desk, your wrists above your forehead and your back arching wildly in an attempt to rub yourself on him. He chuckled hungrily before going back to taste you a little bit more. This felt so good, but you wanted a lot more than that. You wanted him to fuck you like only he could. You started moaning and pleading for him to do what you so dearly wished for. For the next few minutes, the only responses he gave you were variants of “Not right now darling, I’m not done tasting you, be patient” and “I know you want it, and I promise you it’ll be worth your while”. And you knew he was right. But it was just so hard having to wait so long for it. Especially since he had brought you really close to the edge a couple of times. 

But after what seemed like an eternity, he finally got up and pressed his body against yours, taking your breath away, and making your hands immediately roam his body, as if missing the warmth. “Such a good girl for me…,” he purred in your ear. “T-Thank you Sirrr…,”you immediately stuttered back. “I think you’ve earned a reward…,” he continued, and a demented smile appeared on his features. You weakly smiled as well when you felt the tip of his cock slowly pushing through your lips. Your nails sunk in your lover’s arms as he steadily inserted the whole length of his member into you. Your head bent backwards in pleasure, and to keep you from biting your lips, he caught them in a heated kiss, and his hips started moving faster and faster. The feeling of being filled up like this was amazing, you could feel every inch of him and every little vein, sensitive as you were. 

You soon became a moaning mess, and he was growling and panting heavily. No doubt if anyone had been passing in the hallway they would have heard you. But you didn’t care, and if anything, this idea of the whole world knowing you were his only kept you going. After a moment, he almost yelled, seeing how crazy you were for him, “Good GIRL! LOOK AT YOU… Mine… Isn’t… That right?”

Your blinded eyes found a way to look into his and you frantically nodded, your hands still gripping at him anywhere they could. He looked ecstatic, looking at the most beautiful girl right below him, the girl who was his. But that wasn’t enough for him. “I need words…,” and he progressively slowed his thrusts, until they became painfully slow. You mewled in displeasure, wiping your teary eyes to get a better look at him. His face was right above yours and his hand went up from where it was holding your thigh, caressing your body until it reached your cheek. He pressed his forehead against yours, and said, an evil sadistic look in his eyes, “You’ll have to say it, love… Else…” He marked a pause where he almost didn’t move inside you. You tried moving your hips to fuck him yourself but his other hand prevented you from doing so. “Well…”He was out of breath, this situation just as painful to him as it was to you. He kissed your cheek and whispered right in your ear, “I have no right claiming this body…” Still moving tantalizingly slowly, in and out, so slowly having him immobile inside you might have been better, he began nibbling at your jawline and murmured, “Better be convincing…” 

You winced and squirmed. He was asking you to word coherent thoughts about how much you were his when you could barely remember your own name. That asshole. And judging by that smug look on his face, he perfectly knew that. He knew that inner battle you were having with yourself to find what to say, even though you both knew it was true. You were his. Voice broken and eyes wildly blinking, you started, “I’m yours.. Th-.. This whole body.. Is yours…”You mustered the energy to take his wrist and make it roam your body. He huffed, probably feeling how weak your arm was and how shaky you were. You made his hand softly touch your throat (and you were almost sure he could feel your heartbeat through your skin), down your collarbone and your breasts. You made him stay on your boob, and he instinctively closed his hand on your sensitive nipple, making you twitch. “All of this…” You half-heartedly made him move down your side to your hips and the back of your butt, that he immediately squeezed. “Is yours…” It finished its course between your legs, his fingertips touched your clit and it made you jolt again, moaning silently. He grunted when he felt your cunt tightening around his cock. You chuckled lowly. “My body… Is always calling for you and only you…” You let go of his hand to make him lift his head so your noses brushed. You quickly gave him a little kiss and dropped your head down immediately, watching him and the focused expression he had. You asked, a smug smirk at the corner of your lips and focusing not to let go of the facade of control you had mustered, “Are you convinced, My King?” 

Hearing the name, he seemed to snap back out of the trance he had been in and focused back onto your face. Through half-lidded eyes, he watched you and his expression grew a satisfied sort of demented. You knew calling him that would do the trick. Your breath got sharper, and you knew you had done well, just feeling his body suddenly tense above yours, before he even started to move again. The only thing he did before thrusting into you madly was uttering distinctly, “Good girl.” 

And then all hell broke loose. He was totally losing himself onto you, and your controlled facade had dropped. You were both animals, taking pleasure from the other’s body as two beings of pure lust would. You were feeling your orgasm creeping back on you, and you weren’t making any efforts to try and be silent. It was very likely people could hear you from the dancing hall. You had been close for so long, you only wanted one thing, the thing that only he could give you. Kamoshida was grunting next to your face, breathing like a beast and slamming back and forth into you. “Hh… S-Sir… P-Plea-…se… Can-I… Can…,” you stuttered.

“Heh… Can you… what?…,” he answered. You couldn’t see it, but you were ready to bet he was madly grinning right now. “What’s the… matter my love…?”

“PleaseCanICome?” 

“Ha… Well of course sweetheart… “ He kept silent for a few moments before continuing, “But you know the rules…” 

You gripped onto his arms and moaned loudly, in a mix of pleasure and pain and displeasure. Without stopping his thrusts, he kissed your cheek, preventing your from hiding your face from him. “Don’t you?” Oh yes you did. You both come together. You breathed in as deeply as you could and answered, trying really hard to speak steadily, “Yes Sir.” He kissed you again multiple times on the cheek, along your jawline, the corner of your lips and you could finally kiss him back. Your body was shivering like crazy, and if it weren’t for his arms around you, you would have been madly squirming on his desk.

With your mouths tightly pressing together, his movements soon became more erratic, and feeling a bit less controlled, as if he was giving you everything he had. It was painful having to wait for him, but he wouldn’t last long, your pussy clenching around him, tighter and tighter. And finally, finally he told you he was about to come, instructing you to come with him. And you did. Every nerve in your body flaring, your eyes shut tightly and your nails dug in your lover’s skin. He howled in pleasure as he filled you up, his every muscle twitching as your body did the same around his cock. 

Out of breath and the high of his orgasm slowly fading, he stayed right on top of you, but careful not to harm you or prevent you from breathing, holding himself up on his elbows. He knew your orgasms were often… intense. Your eyes were still closed, and your hands would not unclench his shoulders, as if you would be lost in time and space if you let him go. Your body jerked from time to time and Kamoshida was in a presentable state way quicker than you. But he always stayed with you as long as you needed, whispering loving words as you slowly recovered. After a few minutes, he gently lifted you from his sweat-soaked desk and into his arms. Your arms immediately locked around his neck and you let your head rest on the crook of his shoulder as you progressively opened your eyes. The soothing heat emanating from his body made you wish you would never have to go away. He pressed his lips on the top of your head and held you close, brushing your skin with his fingertips. 

After a while you slightly untightened your grip on him so you could caress his chest, his shoulder and the side of his face. Your eyes were open now and he leaned so you could see your face. Your eyes had that tired but pleased and happy shine in them, the one you often had when you were with him. He smiled softly and asked, his voice merely a purring whisper, “How are you feeling?” 

You thought he could read the answer on your features, but you slowly nodded nonetheless, your hand drifted to brush the back of his neck. You put a little pressure there to invite him to lean further forward. But you made the last little effort to lift your head so you could kiss his lips, thinking that this simple gesture was worth a thousand words. And it apparently was, judging by the serene look on his face. You giggled and nuzzled against his neck again. “I really don’t want to go back but I think we have to…,” you said in a low tone. 

“We don’t have to do anything, we can stay here if you want,” he calmly answered, combing your hair with his fingers. “Or we can go home. I think a bed would be comfortable right now, what do you think?”

“Oh yesss… But the dance? And the others….?” 

He chuckled softly. “I don’t know what time it is, but I think they must have noticed our absence… They probably guessed what we’ve been up to.” 

You felt heat immediately rush up to your cheeks, and instinctively pretended to scratch your eyebrow so you could hide your face a little bit. But far from being fooled because he was well used to this farce, Kamoshida chuckled again, holding you closer. Now that you thought about it, he could probably even feel the heat of your blush on his skin. “Cute.” 

It might have actually burned his skin this time. You couldn’t help but giggle with him. He began to move to stand up and you reluctantly let him go. You felt a little light-headed from the sudden movement, but overall you felt the best you had ever felt. Suddenly noticing how unsteady you were on your feet, he put a hand on your side and guided you so you could sit straight on his chair. 

“Don’t move, I’m going to bring you your clothes. I’ll carry you to the car if I have to: we’re going home sweetheart.”


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small AUTHORS NOTE

English isn't my first language my first language is french and I'm still learning English and the proper grammar so please go easy on me I will update this with more grammar and to fix spelling mistakes


End file.
